What Goes Around Comes Around
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Deckerd, Duke, Shadowmaru, and Drill Boy find Gunmax fast sleeping in his berth . "He's cute when he's sleeping ." Deckard tells the others. "Soooo cute!" Drill Boy smirks . Gunmax grumbles in his sleep. Shadowmaru sneaks into the room quietly. "Indeed he is Drill Boy." With that said from the ninja bot the green brave rolls over . Duke asked the others "Should we surprise?"
1. Chapter 1

**A little Role Playing with a few friends. And well it's got Smut in it! Enjoy!**

 **Gunmax + Almost Everyone**

 **Towards the end it just becomes McCrane x Shadowmaru with Deckerd that caught them and then joins in.**

 **So enjoy!  
**

 **Rated M for Mature**

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

 ****Deckerd, Duke, Shadowmaru, and Drill Boy find Gunmax fast sleeping in his berth . "He's cute when he's sleeping ." Deckard tells the others.

"Soooo cute!" Drill Boy smirks . Gunmax grumbles in his sleep. Shadowmaru sneaks into the room quietly. "Indeed he is Drill Boy." With that said from the ninja bot the green brave rolls over .

Duke asked the others "Should we surprise him? "

Deckerd snickers. "Don't see why not Duke." Drill Boy hops onGunmax's berth making the sleeping brave growl in his sleep.

The Scottland brave gave the younger brave a sharp reminder. "Quiet Drill Boy!" Gunmax groans rolls onto his back .

"Drill Boy doesn't quite grasp that concept, Duke." Shadowmaru spoke up for the second time.

"I call top!" The leader of the brave team clams as he climbs on the bed sitting over Gunmax 's sleeping form.

"Well Shadowmaru, he's gonna have to be quiet for this." Duke get's up off the berth to lock the door . More mumbles left the sleeping Gunmax as he curls up in on himself with Shadowmaru, who doesn't say anything else .

"He moves an awful lot in his sleep." Piped the young brave.

"Shut up Drill Boy. This is supposed to be a surprised!" Deckerd strokes Gumax's antenna making the green brave shift again .

Duke gets on the bed with Drill Boy and Deckerd. "You coming, Shadowmaru? " Decker continued to stroking Gunmax's antenna while this was all being said. Drill Boy starts to stroke his leg. Gunmax optics his lowly turn on. "What the-?! "

"Hey, cutie." Drill Boy said while smiling and stroking his leg. Deckerd chuckles at Gunmax's reaction while Duke nips his neck both causing him to moans.

Duke smirks as he asked. "You like that...Gunmax?

"He's so sensitive."

"No, I'm more confused Duke." Gunmax replays to Duke's question.

"I think I might just wait my turn." Shadowmaru tells his team. "Not so cocky now, are we Gunmax? "

Drill Boy look at Shadowmaru. "Do you wanna fun with me Shadowmaru?"

Shadowmaru laughs "If you're that dead set on it."

Drill Boy blinks. "Is that a no?"

"No, Drill Boy that wasn't a no." Shadowmaru kisses Dril Boy on the lips. Drill Boy kisses back pulling Shadowmaru one top of himself.

Deckerd kiss Gunmax while keeping his other hand stroking his legs . Shadowmaru makes a muffled yelp of surprise from Drill Boy's quick actions. Gunmax buck his hips causing the young brave to smirk. Smirking the leader of the brave team strokes Drill Boy's wings with his other hand while the made sure to keep Gunmax focused on their shared kiss.

"W-wings...very sensitive" The young mech moans.

Deckerd smirk "I can tell." Being the young brave nips at Shadowmaru's neck causing him to chuckles as he sucks the tip of Drill Boy's wing in return.

"S-Shadowmaru." He grips onto the ninja shoulders. Said ninja look at Drill Boy as he strokes his chest nipping on his neck. The blue brave watches them closely. Shadowmaru wasn't in a hurry to rush anything not with the way Drill Boy was acting.

Nuzzles him Dill Boy asked."Suck on my wings again please~." Shadowmaru does as he was told for he couldn't keep him from begging. He moans as he holds Shadowmaru close . During all that Deckerd open Gunmax's legs as the keeps stroking Drill Boy's other wing .

"Yes, yes!" The orange soccer mech cries out. Shadowmaru stops sucking on the other wing of Drill Boy and goes to kiss Duke instead causing Drill Boy to purr. Deckerd kiss the soccer mech in exchange Drill Boy kisses Deckerd who smirks into their shared kiss. Duke kisses Shadowmaru . Said ninja pushes Duke down besides Gunmax who had Deckerd on top of him smirking at how Shadowmaru was acting. Drill boy nips Shadowmaru's neck again with

a yelp slightly from the Scottland brave. The ninja moans , Deckerd once again smirking as the young brother of the build team snickers, wrapping his legs around the leader's waist .

"Three against one is not what I call evenly matched." Shadowmaru said.

Duke giggles as the licks Drill Boy's wing. "You're gonna have to share Drill Boy." Deckerd laughs at them.

"He must be learning that from Gunmax." The ninja explains asDrill Boy moans .

Duke smirks "I bet..." Drill Boy kisses Duke while the Scotland brave smiles in the kiss the stroking the ball on the young brave's chest. Deckerd kisses Gunmax with said green mech kisses back . The Scotland brave rubs Drill Boy's sides, while he was busy kissing Shadowmaru . Gripping the sheets the soccer brave moans. The ninja mech sits back to watch them.

Deckerd asked while the young member of the build team shift on the berth."You being shy Shadowmaru?" Duke climbs on the smaller mech with Gunmax rubbing Deckerd's back.

"I'm a ninja, remember?" Kisses Deckerd harshly as the watched Duke kiss Drill Boy neck .

Deckerd kisses back Shadowmaru. "I remember." Moans left the young build team member's mouth.

Duke tells the young mech that was lost in lust before the others were. "You're so sensitive Drill Boy." Gunmax kisses Deckerd's cheek with the ninja sliding a hand down the inside of their leader's thigh.

"Deckerd Moans loudly."S-Shadowmaru.. " Drill Boy nips Duke's neck.

Said mech chuckles. "Yes, Deckerd?"

Deckerd grips on Shadowmaru's shoulder. "Mmmm~ ."

"I'll take that as an approval to continue what I am doing Deckerd." Duke opens Drill Boy's legs rubs his panel, while the blue brave answers the ninja. "Very much ." Shadowmaru moves to Deckerd's panel while he goes to kiss him yet again having the leader return the kiss.

"Open for me Drill Boy." Duke whispers to the young brave that was pinned under him. As if one cue the smaller brave opens his panel for the Scotland brave.

Gunmax rubs Deckerd's spike plate. "C'mon...let me see it boy scout ." The red and white brave rubs Drill Boy's valve causing him to moan loudly.

"C'mon baby..." The green biker mech coos as Deckerd opens his panel.

Duke smirks as the young brave moans his name before the kisses his neck. "D-Duke." Deckerd kisses harshly Shadowmaru , who kisses back just as harshly.

Gripping onto Duke the small brave got ready for a ride of his life. "What is it Drill Boy?" The red and white mech asked.

"I want more." Whines the young Brave as Duke opens his spike plate as a purss was made by thee mech under him.

Deckerd smirks when Gunmax opens his valve* "C'mon big boy." The blue Brave pinns the green biker mech down as the starts to laugh. Rubbing his spike one Gunmax's valve causing the other to moan. "Ahh~"

Shadowmaru holds a laugh at Gunmax's reaction and face . Hissing Gunmax tells the ninja. "Shut up S-shadowmaru ." Deckerd smirks when the green brave snapped at him. "Stop teasing."

Duke kisses Drill Boy as his spike plate opens causing the soccer mech to moan.

"Sorry Gunmax, but you're not your boss." Shadowmaru snarks at Gunmax.

Drill Boy started to relax when the green mech growls at the spy mech. Duke pushes his spike in Drill Boy's tight valve. Deckerd does the same starts thrusting into The biker mech's valve. The red and white mech thrust slowly into the younger brave's overly tight valve.

Shadowmaru kisses Gunmax to shut him up as he too kisses back. Gripping the sheets Drill Boy moans "AH~."

THe larger mech of the group snaps at the brave the was interfacing with. "Drill Boy quiet. _We_ don't want your brothers coming in here." He moans loudly again as if he was ignoring larger mech that was thrusting his spike. Covering his mouth to make him shut up.

"It would be interesting if they did find out." Shadowmaru nips at Drill boy's wing .

"You're crazy. They will surely have our heads. " The biker mech said.

Deckerd snickers. "We don't know that Gunamx."

"Not if you're a good peace talker. Which you suck at Gunmax." The the purple mech jabbed at the green and white mech. Smirking the blue brave starts to thrust faster causing Gunmax to moan and grip onto him. "D-Deckerd."

 ****"That's true." Duke said. Drill Boy moans his wings twitching it caused Deckerd to laugh while saying. "That's cute."

"Go ahead and be loud Drill Boy." Shadowmaru bites the wing then licks the bite mark.

Gunmax spoke up again."What about his brothers?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Duke asked back with Deckerd nipping Gunmax's neck.

"Let me find out. They may want to join in." Shadowmaru spoke up from between the two mech's that were thrusting their spikes into the other' smaller mech moans again as Deckerd rubs the closest wing he could reach. Duke nips Shadowmaru's wings causing him gasp in surprise and in pleasure. "D..Duke." The Scotland barve smirks before the nips at the purple mech's wing again.

Gunmax laughs at Shadowmaru. "Drill Boy isn't the only sensitive one." Duke chuckles as he rubs Shadowmaru's spike cover with Deckerd nipping the ninja's other wing that hadn't been nipped at.

"S-Shut up Gunmax." Ninja warrior arches his back as the tried to make his remark rude. Drill Boy moans and bucks his hips to get the Scotland brave to pay attention to him again.Duke thrust harder as he still nipping Shadowmaru's wing.

"Duke." Shadowmaru growls deep in his chest . Duke pinches his wing before sucking on the tip. He returned the favor by nipping at Duke's fins on his helmet. Gripping harder on the sheets the small build team member moans. "Duke! Ahhhh! " Causing said mech to smirk and moan himself while the small mech wraps his legs around Duke's waist. Shadowmaru continues to nip and suck on Duke's helmet fins.

Duke the sword mech growls. "If his brothers walk in, I'm gonna blame you Shadowmaru... "

The ninja laughs. "Alright Duke, but I'm going to blame you for this idea."

Drill Boy moans "Ah, ah, Duke!"

Duke ignores Drill Boy for a bit. "Seems fair..." The kiss Shadowmaru's neck . Drill Boy notices hisses a bit before the ninja smirked at Duke and nips his neck.

"Shadowmaru.." Duke snickers at the ninja.

"Duuuuuke.." Drill Boy whines while Shadowmaru hum at Duke's answer.

"Quiet Drill Boy!" Duke snarls slightly at him in return the small brave growls. Shadowmaru laughs at Duke's attempt to get Drill Boy to be quiet.

"Duke, c'mon, stop giving the ninja all the attention." The small brave grumbles causing the older mech to snarl again at him.

"Don't want to keep Drill Boy awaiting Duke." Said ninja comments as Drill Boy growls again.

Duke sighs. "Fine, fine." The nips at Drill Boy's wing and strokes his legs with his other hand causing the young mech to moan and nip at his neck. The ninja bot goes back to nipping at Duke's hemet fins again. Moaning the scotland brave licks the younger mech's neck as he thrust his spike fast in Drill Boy's tight valve.

The moans loudly. "Oh yes Duke!"

Stopping Shadowmaru replies. "I have already told McCrane."

"You did _what!?_ " Duke sounded surprised as Drill Boy moans underneath him. There was knocking coming from the locked door.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" The leader of the build team barks on the other side of the door.

"I'm a spy. I'm able to track and locate anyone on this team and be able to contact them." Shadowmaru's shot back to the others. Drill Boy grips onto Duke's frame.

"Unlock this door!" McCrane shouted at them one the other side of the door Duke kisses Drill Boy who kisses back.

Shadwomaru get's up and goes to the door and unlocks for the build team leader. "McCrane."

Duke stops thrusting into Drill Boy. The older brother of the build team walks in the room and turns on Shadowmaru. "You have ten minutes to explain."

"M-McCrane!?" Pants his younger brother.

"Shadowmaru!" The crane mech snarls.

"It was not me that should explain this to you. Duke?" Shadowmaru was calm about it.

"Fine. We found Gunmax sleeping and got a little carried away." Duke tells McCrane.

Shadowmaru gives Duke a harden look. "Keep talking." The ninja bot got behind McCrane wrapping his arms around his waist."Want to join the fun, McCrane?"

"Fine. I told Drill Boy not to be loud but Shadowmaru wanted him to be loud, and then the invited you here."

McCrane looks over his shoulder. "Shadowmaru, what are you doing?" The ninja smirks as the gave the older brother of the build team a friendly shove to the bed.

The crane sits on the bed. "There, happy?" Duke kisses Drill Boy while the smirks in the kiss causing the young buils member moaning. Counting to smirk the english mech started to thrust his spike again. McCrane looks at his younger brother than at Duke.

Straddling McCrane's lap Shadowmaru asked him. "Why don't you join our fun?"

"Don't really have a choice, do I?"

"You did at the doorway, but you chose to stay instead." Shadowmaru smirks.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." The purple mech growls.

"No need to growl doggy."

"He called you doggy, Shadowmaru." The small brave laughs.

"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf." Another growl came from the ninja.

"There's no difference."

"There is a difference _McCrane."_

The crane mech nods not really caring as he strokes the purple mech's leg. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna have fun?

"I thought you wouldn't of asked." Shadowmaru let's out a whine that the was indeed part dog.

Gribbing said mech's hips as the quickly flips him around. "Little puppy getting whiny?"

With all that said Drill Boy kissed Duke leaving the ninja growling. "I'm not a puppy." The ninja had his glossa sticking out of the side of his mouth. McCrane digs his fingers in Shadowmaru's wing causing the mech to howl in pleasure.

Smirking the leader of the build team asked. " You like that Shadowmaru?" He kisses his other wing.

"M~McCrane." Whines. "Yes."

Rubbing the other's valve panel McCrane snickers at the way the ninja was acting. Losing his calm composer in instance Shadowmaru opens his valve cover. Smirking the lead mech of the build team moves down to lick at the ninja's valve. Again the purple mech whines as McCrane slides his glossa into the other's valve.

Said mech arches his back and howls. "More, more, more!"

The blue and yellow mech started to thrust his glossa in and out of the slick wet valve causing the mech above him to arch his back off the berth.

Drill Boy laughs. "You doing ok Shadowmaru?"

Growling the snaps at Drill Boy. "S-shut up D-Drill Boy." With his leader going faster and holding his hips down on the berth. The young brave giggles which makes McCrane smirk and their leader of the team snicker. An angry growl leave Shadowmaru's chest as he aims the growl at all two mech's. They all ignore the growl the build team leader wiggles his glossa inside the ninja's valve. Once again the ninja starts to whine more in a beg. Pulling out his glossa McCrane spoke. "You taste so good, Shadowmaru."

"Please." He begs and withers on the berth wanting more.

Kisses his neck. "I love it when you beg...Do it again." Ninja bot looks at the mech between his legs and whines again. Smirking he slides his spike in Shadowmaru's valve. A pleasurable howl escaped the purple mech as McCrane slowly started to thrust his spike.

"McCrane~." Shadowmaru started to say as his glossa lolling off the the side as said mech picks up the pace of his thrusting going deeper into the valve. Arching his hips up to meet McCrane's own hips, as the crane snickers and continued his thrusting and nipping at his wings. Growling at the slow and painful pace Shadowmaru moans. "Ahh~" Before his growl turned into a moan.

Smirking McCrane asked. "You want me to go faster, doggy?"

Shadowmaru couldn't ignore the jab. "I'm a wolf!" And he gives another whine. "McCrane."

"What do you want?"

Another whine leaves the ninja as McCrane pick up tha pace of his thrusting and deeper hitting the back of Shadowmaru's valve. A yelp escapes as the ninja's frame arches up off the berth causing the crane mech to smirk widely before he nips at his neck. Shadowmaru bites the leader of the build team's shoulder before licking the bite mark that he caused.

"Who knew Shadowmaru could be so horny?" McCrane said with a smirk as the thrust harder and faster. Shadowmaru growled, but it lost its harshness as he glars at McCrane who continued to thrust at a faster pace. The ninja grabs McCrane's helmet and gives him a wet kiss like a do would.

Smirking at the mech under him. "Doggy?" The ninja bot gives him a nod and a wolfish grin. McCrane moans when Shadowmaur found his voice again. "You like this? Seeing me like I am now."

McCrane is quite for a second. "Maybe.."

The ninja looks at him. "That is not like you."

"Maybe he likes you." Drill Boy said.

"Shut up, Drill Boy." Drill Boy's older brother snaps. Deckerd kisses the build team's leader one his neck. Shadowmaru head Drill Boy and growls a warning.

"He might. He might love you." He laughs.

"Drill Boy, quiet." McCrane moans causing their leader to smirk.

"You're wrong _Drill Boy_." The ninja bot snarls when Duke kisses the young mech to shut him up.

"Thank you Duke." Drill Boy's leader said with Deckerd watching it all unfold. A huff came from the ninja causing McCrane to kisses Shadowmaru's neck, the nips back McCrane's shoulder again. Duke overloads in Drill Boy. "Ahh~" The leader of the Brave Police smirks when the heard Drill Boy moaning. A soft whimpers came from the ninja at the harsh pace McCrane had set for them.

"McCrane? I think you're going too fast." Scotland Brave tells the crane mech.

"Maybe." The small mech pipes up.

"If I was going to fast he would of told me." The mech said as the continued to pounded into the tight valve of the ninja. Shadowmaru snarls at Duke and Drill Boy like a dog showing his teeth.

"Well, it's kind of hard for him to speak at the moment." Drill Boy started as McCrane overloads deep inside of Shadowmaru's valve. Drill Boy laughs as McCrane slows his thrusting of his hips. Shadowmaru howls as the arches his back off the berth. His valve tightening as the overloads also. Moaning McCrane felst the valve clamp down on his spike casing Drill Boy to hug Duke. Shadowmaru looks at McCrane, who was panting slightly. Giving him another dog kiss the laughs when the mech above him smiles and collapses on top of him.

"McCrane?" Shadowmaru asked.

The mech one top of him nods. "What is it?"

"Did you call me a dog again" Gives him another wolfish smile without him knowing the was doing so.

"Maybe I did."

Shadowmaru changed into his wolf mode. "Lucky you, that you're going to be the only one calling me doggy." Lays down next to McCrane before giving him a wet sloppy dog kiss.

McCrane laughs. "Shadowmaru~" He doesn't stop until he made sure that the majority of McCrane's face was wet . The crane covers his mouth. "Stop."

Stops to talk. The hand making his words sound muffled. "Don't like the dog kiss?" He laughs at McCrane who also laughs. "Not when you over do it."

"I'll call it that we have reached even with each other."

McCrane was confused. "No idea what the means."

Shadowmaru laughs. "Ninja terms don't work for you. I'll make it more simple. We're even. "

"I guess so, Doggy." The ninja narrowed his optics. "I'm never going to get use to being called doggy."

McCrane kisses his helmet the wolf returns the kiss with a wolf smile when the blue and yellow brave rolls over letting the wolf see the others. Shadowmaru notices Duke and Drill Boy, the gives a groan as the covers his optics with a paw. "Tell me they didn't see me act like a wolf?"

McCrane looks over at his brother. "Drill Boy is asleep."

Looking at them the wolf goes on. "That doesn't mean Duke or Deckerd are asleep." McCrane started to pet him causing the wolf to lean into his servo. "Oh~ right there!"

"Doggy." McCrane smirks as the wolf ignores him. "Don't stop. It feels good."

"Okay." He smiles. Shadowmaru in his wolf form still leans over more for McCrane to scratch another area.

 ****"McCrane and Shadowmaru, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G !" Drill Boy sings.

"Quiet, Drill Boy." His older brother snaps while the wolf's optics widen in horror. Gunmax kisses Deckerd with Drill Boy laughing. "Shadowmaru, loves McCrane."

"That's it!" The would snarls causing the young mech to jumps off the berth casuing McCrane to smirk.

"Get back here you little~" Shadowmaru chases McCrane's brother as the runs around Gunmax's room while McCrane still watches them.

Snarling while the wolf chases him. "I will get you Drill Boy!"

"I was joking!"

Shadowmaru jumps at Drill Boy, knocking him down. "Take it all back, or I'll tell the rest of your brothers what you did with Gunmax, Duke and Deckerd!"

"I regret nothing! If you do, I'll tell them how you acted when McCrane was pounding you valve and that you licked his face like a dog !"

Growling at the mech under him. "Go ahead, but they won't believe you. They'll believe me over you." He leans all his eight one Drill Boy's soccer ball in the middle of his chest.

"Why you!" Drill Boy yelps.

"What if I told them Shadowmaru?" McCrane gets up off the berth to start petting the wolf helm.

"What of it, kid?" Snaps his sharp teeth at McCrane's little brother's face. "Huh!?" Shadowmaru looks at McCrane. "You~" Loses his train of thought with Drill Boy laughing at him.

Smirking the blue and yellow mech smirks. "Cat got your glossa?" Drill Boy continues to laugh.

Growling at Drill Boy he then coughs. "No. No, that's not it." McCrane pushes Shadowmaru off of his brother so the could sit up. A yelp came from the wolf at the rude push the got from his lover.

"I would watch your back Drill Boy." The wolf sits.

"You love my brother's spike!" Drill Boy snaps at the wolf as his older brother was still petting his neck.

Shadowmaru leaps at Drill Boy. "Say that on more time! I will hurt your! I'll just tell you brother's that your just had a sparring session with Duke that go out of hand."

"Admit it. Your love his spike!"

Snarling on last time before getting off of Drill Boy the wolf got McCrane to smirk as the lays back down on the berth.

"You love his spike! Admit it!"

"Drill Boy, you're pushing it." Sits and watches the younger brother of the build team closely. Said mech lays on Duke. McCrane watches Shadowmaru as said wolf gives a huff before laying down looking at said mech causing Drill Boy to smirk at them still hugging Duke. Bring his servo to pet the wolf's helm causing the wolf to close his optics to rest them for a bit the servo still petting him.

"Looks like Drill BOy has no room to talk."

"Shut up Puppy!"

Smirking McCrane asked Shadowmaru "Get of dog from please." Shadowmaru changes, the gives Drill Boy a look that could kill. "I am not a puppy." He sighs.

Crawling into Shadowmaru's lap Drill Boy asked. "Oh, C'mon. Don't be like that."

Shadowmaru growls threat at him. "I will be however I may choose." As Drill Boy still sat in his lap before the was shoved off of his lap. "Don't even try to make up for what you did."

Rubbing his wing then asked. "What did I do?"

"Something that I didn't like." Shadowmaru looks down at the younger brave. "And with that I will make sure to blackmail you with what you said about Duke and how wonderful his spike was.' He smirks.

"I never said that!" Growls at the ninja. "And besides, how are your gonna tell them?"

Smirking at the young brave the doesn't tell Drill Boy. "I have my _ways_ Drill Boy."

"Oh c'com, don't act like your didn't like you didn't love my brother's spike."

The spy bot didn't answer just giving him the silent treatment as the kisses his wing. Shaking his wings to get Drill Boy off of them before laying down with his back towards the younger brave. Smirking Drill Boy strokes his back before nipping at the others neck. Getting tired of Drill Boy picking one him, Shadowmaru changes into his wolf form to get away from the other Brave by laying close to McCrane.

"What's the matter Shadowmaru?" McCrane watched what had happened to his lover.

"You love McCrane." Whispers while smirking.

"Duke make him quiet, please." McCrane asked the scottland brave as Shadowmaru looks away from his ears flattening.

Petting his helm again. "Someone's cranky." Nips at his ear and the wolf gives him a loud sigh as his answer causing McCrane to hug him. Drill Boy moves between the two. Shadowmaru growls. The snaps at Drill Boy getting the other's hand making the young brave hiss. The wolf nods his approval making McCrane smile.

"You gonna tell them?"

"I will." Leaps off the berth to go find the other two brothers.

"Shadowmaru.." McCrane said making the wolf stop and look back at him.

"Love Birds." Drill Boy said.

"I'm wishing that you get turned tiny again so I can chase your until your battery is dead!" The wolf snarls" The wolf snarls making the brave yelp and the wolf laughs as the walks out of Gunmax's room.

Power Joe was training one his kung fu when the wolf sits and watches the yellow and black brave before speaking. "The next time your leave Drill Boy all along, your better keep him away from Duke.

Stopping the power shovel looks at Shadowmaru. "Excuse me?"

"I see you finally heard me. Drill Boy likes Duke's spike."

"H-how did that happen?" The power shovel asked as Drill Boy followed Shadowmaru and hides.

"The joined Duke and Deckerd in watching Gunmax sleep. The wakes up and they make out." The wolf let's Power Joe fill in the rest of the blanks.

"You sure that's what happened?"

Tipping his wolf head to the side the spoke. "Why don't you ask him yourself. He's right over her hiding. Shadowmaru gave Drill Boy's hiding place away.

"Drill Boy!" His brother yelled.

"P-Powe Joe."

"You did want with Duke?"

"Well...I.."

Shadowmaru laughs. "The loves Duke's _spike._ " The wolf smirks before leaving.

Growling the young brave snaps at the ninja. "I never said that!"

"Drill Boy." Power Joe crosses his arms.

"N-not true." The young brother said.

"That was cold of your Shadowmaru." McCrane was smirking at him. Changing into his robot form he spoke. "It had to be done, and it's better than chasing him around."

"I suppose, it was still cold." Kisses his neck. Shadowmaru returned the smirk. "The act's worse than Gunmax does."

"To you he is." Strokes his legs while the pushes the ninja up against the wall.

"Let's forgive it. We all hate Gunmax." The looks at McCrane's face. "No need to get aggressive."

"Decker doesn't hate him." McCrane looks up at the ninja's face. "If that's what you want." Kisses his lips.

"That might be the reason Deckerd always looks at Gunmax's aft." A growl left deep in his chest. "That's what I want."

"He does?" McCrane nips his neck. "I think my younger brother was right about your, loving my spike."

Shadowmaru shrugs. "The might be right. Maybe I do love your spike."

Licking his wing the crane mech said as the grinds his hips against the others. "I think he's right."A whimper was made by the ninja as the kisses McCrane's neck. "Only one way to tell for sure."

McCrane grins as the opens his spike cover."I'd love to see." Shadowmaru opens his valve cover and soon the leader of the build team has his spike in Shadowmaru's valve and stated to thrusting. Moaning the ninja knows that he couldn't deny that the loved McCrane's spike.

"I think I found my answer." The grins again thrusting faster.

Ninja kisses him sloppy. "I guess you have." McCrane kisses sliding his glossa in his mouth thrusting his spike fast pace. Moaning into McCrane's mouth Shadowmaru bucks his hips to meets the other's. Holding the kiss exploring his mouth while stroking his hips. Drill Boy walks back in the room with Duke trailing behind him when the ninja whimpers wanting more from the build team's leader. McCrane thrust faster and deeper into Shadowmaru's valve. Wrapping his legs around McCrane's waist to bring them closer to each other making the other put his servos on the wall for support. Shadowmaru whines as his valve was being pounded by McCrane's think spike. Releasing the kiss McCrane smirks at the ninja, who was panting to try and cool this frame.

"So tight and wet." Said mech smirks at him.

"J-Just for you." Shadowmaru whines.

Still smirking the build team leader smirks. "Oh really?" The thrust harder while he counties to stroke his lover's side.

Whines loudly. "Y...yes." Causing the crane mech to smirk down at him. "McCrane stop teasing."

"But you're so cute when I tease you."

"I'm not cute." Shadowmaru growls at the mech.

"Oh, yes you are." McCrane had cornered Shadowmaru into sighing and giving up as said mech to thrust faster, harder, and deeper making his spike hit the back of his lover's valve. "Is that what you wanted, Shadowmaru?"

Shadowmaru tried to make a sentence form, but only whimpers of pleasure left him making McCrane laugh at him a bit. The silently begs at the crane mech with a sloppy dog kiss.

"Not going fast enough for you?"

"Yes, you're going to slow." The purple mech moans, while the other mech starts to smirk his thrusting picking up pace with each thrust of his spike. "How about now?"

Shadowmaru moaned out the yellow and blue mech's name. "Mine." McCrane said with that smirk of his still on his lips. Nodding in agreement the ninja replies. "Yours." McCrane grins before the bites at Shadowman's neck who leans his helmet off to the side for the larger mech have room to explore his neck who had earned himself a purr from his lover.

"McCrane~" The moans valve clamping down on his lovers spike wanting more. Said larger mech thrust faster and nips at the purple mech's jaw. Whimpering the other wraps his legs tightly again, while McCrane hold back his own overload wanting Shadowmaru to go first.

The ninja withers trying to get the other to move. "W..why did your stop? Lust was laced into his voice that triggered McCrane to overload suddenly. "Sorry, I had to take a small break." The starts to thrust again, but at a much lower pace. Shadowmaru arches his back off the wall as his own overload hits him hard as the moans McCrane's name. Stopping the slow thrusting again McCrane kisses his lover. Kissing back the yellow and blue mech as the moans in their shared kiss as his valve once again clamps down one McCrane's think spike making the larger mech to moan a bit. "You're getting tighter~"

Deckerd walks by were the two lovers were at. "I see you two are still in a sexual mood."

Leaning his helmet back against the wall smirking Shadowmar answers. "So I am. You going to start again McCrane? I'm still not done wanting your spike."

The yellow and blue mech pants softly when his lover growls at their leader. "You're in luck that McCrane is blocking your from me Deckerd or I would be trying to hurt you right now."

Deckerd laughs at the empty threat that Shadowmaru sent his way. Snarling and throwing a few chosen words that mocked Deckerd as a police officer.

"Oh, be quiet." McCrane said before kissing the ninja making Deckerd chuckle at the spy. Shadowmaru sighs, but girls at the blue leader watches the purple mech as the walks up behind McCrane nipping at his neck.

"Deckerd, you're gonna make him mad." McCrane moans a bit.

The leader of the team gives a little laugh. "It's going to be worth it." A deep aggressive growl came from Shadowmaru's chest making McCrane nip his neck. "Calm down." Still growling the mech counties, but lost its aggressiveness towards Deckerd who was touching _his_ McCrane's back. Shadowmaru watches the blue and white brave closely when his lover nips at his wings.

Deckerd made a bold move by rubbing McCrane's valve panel while the smirks at the ninja. That move caused the purple mech to watch Deckerd as the didn't like sharing what was his even if that was their teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Rated M for mature**

 **Refers to Knotting and contaes Knotting**

 **Shadowmaru x McCrane**

 **Shadowmaru x McCrane x Deckerd**

 **Duke x Drill Boy later on in the story**

 **~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

Deckerd nips the side of McCrane's helmet, who moans while the kisses Shadowaru's neck. Duke watches this all while the ninja noticed him watching them. A low deep growl left the ninja for Duke to hear. "Mine."

Kissing McCrane the blue brave had the Scotland brave smirking. "Shadowmaru being an aggressive dog."

The growling continued as Shadowmaru didn't like what was doing to his lover **.**

"I think he's getting jealous."

McCrane opens his valve . "I wonder how he feels about this?"

The ninja snapped at Duke. "He's mine."

"Oh really? Than why is Deckerd about to pound his valve?" Duke asked as Deckerd slides two fingers in the wet valve that was awaiting for him. Shadowmaru changes into his wolf form to attack Duke. Were the goes for his neck. Deckers slides his fingers out of the valve, running over to Shadowmaru. The red and white brave pushes the wolf off of himself.

"Shadowmaru!" McCrane grabs the wolf by the nap of his neck.

"I'll get you Duke when you're least expecting it." Charges at him again, but yelps in pain wondering why he is.

"Shadowmaru, calm down."

Deckerd helps Duke up off the floor. Shadowmaru looks and see that it was McCran. With his ear laying off to the side and gives a loud sigh, the gives up to McCrane with his head lowered in defeat. Duke grumbles as the was helped up.

McCrane let's go Shadowman's neck. "Good dog"

Shadowmaru sits while still looking at the floor not wanting to see McCrane's look on his face. "You ok Duke?

"Fine, just keep that wolf of yours under control." Duke was disappointed that McCrane didn't keep Shadowmaru under control as said wolf listens to their conversion. Deckerd nods in agreement with Duke. McCreane sighs and walks away from them. Shadowmaru leaves the building going one were, just somewhere to be left alone while McCrane sits in his room. Stopping in his tracks, the ninja turns back around heading back. The build team leader was loading his shotgun up to keep his mind off of Shadowmaru. The wolf runs past Duke snarling, the same went with Deckerd. Sniffing the air the found McCrane's sent. Shadowmaru follows it as it leads him to McCrane's room his head once again lowered and ears off to the side the whines at the door before opening it with his muzzle. Walking over to him the lays his head one McCrane's thigh as the looks up at him while whining. "Duke's right about being an aggressive dog."

McCrane just ignored what the wolf just as as the pets his helmet. Shadowmaru once again whines knowing the should just give up, so the does by sighing and enjoying being petted by the yellow and blue Brave. Moving over McCrane said. "Come here, you little puppy." His ears slowly move forward as the fries to get closer to him. The bigger mech pets the wolf side and nips at his ear. "I'm not mad at you."

A startled yelp causes Shadowmaru to lay his ears back and lower his head. "Y..you're not?"

NuzzlingthewolfMcCranespoke."No."

"Why not? I tried to kill Duke." Shadowmaru still had his head down in shame.

"Duke was getting annoying. If Deckerd wasn't there I would've let you send him to the repair room."

Shadowmarunodsfeelingstillashamedofhowtheactedlikeawildwolf. The decides to lay down with his head in McCrane's lap. "Deckerd." The groans as their leader seen him act the way the did.

A gray servo was petting the wolf's head. "You ok?"

The wolf sighs. "No. Duke won't look at me the same way again, and _Deckerd_ won't trust me if the had too after what I have done.

"I trust you...my love." McCrane said as the wolf look up at the yellow and blue Brave from we his head rested. "You weren't the one being attacked."

The build team leader shrugs before putting away his shotgun and lays back down. Shadowmaru watches him put his gun away before lifting his arm up over himself so it rested on him in a hug almost.

Smirking slightly the crane mech added. "I love you, Shadowmaru.

The wolf's ears shifted forward. "Love your too, McCrane. " Licks his face in a form of a kiss. McCrane smiles and cuddles with the wolf. Said wolf sighs in contentment knowing that McCrane was his and his alone again with his lover cuddling him as the falls asleep. Shadowmaru watches over him while the sleeps. Waking up a few hours later McCrane has a stupid grin on his face."Shadowmaru~?"

The wolf looks at the mech that said his name. "McCrane, you're awake early?"

The said mech nods stroking the wolf's ears. "I want something from you."

Shadowmaru leans into his lover's touch. "That something would be what?"

"You valve..."

Shadowmaru froze in place as he had to make sure the heard McCrane right. The build team leader smirks. "What's the matter, Shadowmaru?"

Shakes his head. "Nothing." Her was a small whine that left him at the end as the hoped McCrane didn't notice.

"Transform into robot mode please." The opens his spike plate as the heard the whine. "Shadowmaru, you action like I've never fucked you before."

Shadowmaru sat up. "It's not that." The shifts in his spot before the changes into his robot mode. McCrane climbs on him. "Than what is it?" Nips at his neck. The ninja moans. "I...I have a program that make me feel aggressive towards other that get near what is mine."

His lover smirks. "I'm yours..." Strokes his vavle. "All yours." Shadowmaru whines before the grabs McCrane's helmet biting his neck to show the others that the was his and his alone. McCrane yelps a bit and kisses the ninja's helm. The ninja licks the bite mark that the made one his lover's neck. " _Mine."_ He growls.

"Yesss." McCrane snickers. The ninja lets go of McCrane's helmet to kiss his lips whose kisses back. The smaller lover moans as he grinds his valve on McCrane's spike's

"Shadowmaru~" McCrane moane. The said mech flips them over so that McCrane was one bottom. Looking down at McCrane's spike the smirks. Leaning down close to his spike Shadowmaru lick the underside of the spike. Moaning the crane mech gripped onto Shadowmaru's helmet. "Shadowmaru..." Thus only made the ninja continued more. "Shadowmaru, I like that."

Shadowmaru gives McCrane a wolfish smirk. "Do you~?"

"Very much..." The mech under hims said. When they both heard Duke yelp and McCrane's youngest brother own joyus yelp followed by a loud crash of Drill Boy tackling the Scotland brave to the ground. Both mechs ignore the sounds outside of McCrane berth room. Shadowmaru give him a growl as she stopped licking McCrane's spike who watches him. The ninja now paws at the build team's leader valve cover and begs with on of his puppy whines. McCrane opens his valve cover. Shadowmaru changed into his wolf. The sticks his muzzle close to his lovers valve lips before the started to lick.

Moans laudly. "S-Shadowmaru!"

His muzzle was wet as the looked at McCrane who pets his lover's wolf head. Shadowmaru had another wolf grin one his face as McCrane also smirks. Licking his muzzle clean as she watches McCrane lays back on his berth opening his legs wider. A wolf growl came from Shadowmaru as the seen McCrane spreading his legs wider for him, before the dives back to licking out McCrane's valve.

Again McCrane moans loudly. "Shadowmaru!"

More aggressive growls left the wolf as the was driven by his lover moaning his name.

"Stop teasing me..." McCrane moans. Shadowmaru give one last and final lick to his valve before he changes back nuzzling McCrane's neck. "The way your moan my name it's so, intoxicating~."

"Love you too." McCrane said with a smirk. Another growl came from the ninja as the made sure that the others knew that McCrane was his by sight and smell. The larger mech rubs his spike plate. The ninja opens his spike plate for his lover. McCrane rubs his spike. "So hard already~"

Shadowmaru whines as the tried to fight the urge to rut with McCrean and take him as his mate.

Still rubbing the tip of his lovers spike McCrane was smirking. "I love it when you whine."

The world does it again more loudly this time as he tried to regain control over himself but it was hard when his lover was rubbing his valve over his spike while grinning at him. Something inside of Shadowmaru caused him to snap as the pins McCrane down. His spike quickly trusted into his valve as the started a hard, fast pace. Snarls and growling left the ninja as the thrust.

McCrane yelps in surprise before powering his optics. "S-shadowmaru..slow down!"

Shadoemaru didn't even register what McCrane was saying as his primal instincts took over him.

The lager mech grips the berth slightly. "Shadowmaru!"

The ninja bites down one McCrane's neck to keep him still. A few more thrust caused Shadowmaru to sill as the overloads, spike swelling at the base forming a knot.

McCrane tries to pull away from Shadowmaru. "That hurt."

"I..I'm very sorry McCrane, but we're stuck together until my knot is gone." Shadowmaru looked ashamed of what he did. McCrane was panting when the spoke. "Be more gentle next time...and what knot!?"

The would sighs. "All k-9's have a knot when they reach their own overload. And being able to change to my wolf form, I have been given a knot in my wolf form." Wines as the tried to make it up to McCrane.

McCrane nods while the pets the wolf's head. "Just when I say slow down please slow down.

"I'm sorry." Licks his servo.

Kisses the wolf. "It's okay."

Shadowmaru kiss him back. His lover slides his glossa in his mouth. "McCrane~" The ninja moans with McCrane hugging his wolf. Panting and with whining as the wolf's knot slowly went away. McCrane kiss his neck. "I love you, doggy."

Shadowmaru licks his face in a kiss. Chuckling McCrane hugs him tightly in his robot from. Said mech was sighs as the shifts one top of McCrane who was still hugging his lover. The ninja falls asleep one top of him while McCrane pulls him closer to him while the sighs in his sleep. His spike rubbing against McCrane's with his valve still bare for his love to take if the chose too. McCrane moans and the ninja continues to rub their spikes together while the sleeps.

"Shadowmaru.." McCrane moans as soft whining left said mech. McCrane strokes his lovers wings as he moans again. The wakes up, optics a darker shade of green as his optics were filled with lust again. McCrane kisses him. "Be gentle this time."

Shadowmaru doesn't move for a bit before having his valve rubbing against the tip of McCrane's spike. Said mech gribs the ninja's hips moaning. Another whine of begging left the ninja. The rolls over so that McCrane was one top of him now. Smirking the larger mech slides his spike in his valve nipping his lover's neck. The ninja starts to pant glossa sliding out the side of his mouth to try and cool himself while more whimpering and whines came forth. McCrane thrust his hips causing Shadowmaru to howl the build team leader kisses him. Deckerd walk in and stops to watch them, a grin forming on his lips. The ninja notices Deckerd standing in the doorway. The made sure that their leader saw the bite mark that the arated on McCrane's neck. The growls, but it didn't have any threat to it as Deckerd crawls one the berth. McCrane's smirks looking behind him to Deckerd. Shadowmaru watches the blue brave closely as their leader kisses McCrane. The kisses back thrusting into Shadowmaru who had started to get protective of what was his.

The larger mech pins his lover down. "No, you be a good dog." Shadowmaru looks at him growling before whining.

Nips the side of McCrane's helm, rubbing the bite mark. "That must of hurt?"

Another growl left Shadowmaru before McCrane pinned him down again harder this time. "I said enough."

Deckerd kisses the bite mark when Shadowmaru stops and settle for glaring at the other brave. their leader smirking at him as he rubs McCrane's neck again.

McCrane nuzzles Deckerd. "Not so much my neck." 

Shadowmaru bares his teeth at Deckerd who kisses McCrane's shoulder. "Sorry."

The ninja got tired of not getting his lover's attention so the whines as the was still under his lover who holds him down. It only caused him to whine louder as Deckerd moves down to McCrane's valve. "Your valve looks sore."

Again Shadowmaru continued to whine to get McCrane's attention but Deckerd had his lover's attention by licking his vavle. McCrane moaned a bit before kissing Shadowmaru who's growling "Mine."

"I thought your master told you to stop?" Deckerd asked the ninja. Shadowmaru had no snappy comeback to give Deckerd as the only growls in anger.

McCrane nuzzles Shadowmaru. "It's okay." Shadowmaru stops grolwing to whine at him. "I love it when you whine." The larger mech thrust his hips faster, the ninja whines bucking his hips up to meet McCrane's. Deckerd smirks as the watches Shadowmaru. 

"Mc...McCrane." The ninja whines more.

Still smirking the leader strokes Shadowmaru's legs. "You think he can take two spikes?"

The ninja arches his back up whining at the idea of having another spike inside of him. Deckerd smirks. "Come on, please, McCrane."

"I'm thinking." McCrane told Deckerd when the yellow and blue mech heard whining before the licks McCrane's face like a dog.

"C'mon McCrane...Please."

McCrane nods. "Fine."

"McCrane~" Shadowmaru whines loudly when their leader smirks. McCrane sits your lifting Shadowmaru in his lap while Deckerd opens his spike plate and goes behind Shadowmaru. The smaller brave of the three grinds down in McCrane's lap while McCrane smirks waiting for Deckerd. Said mech pushes his spike in along sides McCrane's own spike. Shadowmaru howls in pure pleasure.

McCrane smirks asking his lover. "You like that?" When Deckerd started to thrust slowly. Painting the ninja nods before grinding down on both of their spikes the could hear Deckerd moaning. Shadowmaru gives Deckerd a dog kiss that the normally gives to McCrane. The blue brave smiles while the thrusts into Shadowrun. The perpurl mech thought about biting the other mech like the did to McCrane, but settles for just the dog kiss. A whine leaves him when their leader starts to thrust harder. Whimpers and whines of pleasure leave the ninja's throat as the grinds his hips down to meet theirs. It was Deckerd's turn to moan as she nips at Shadowmaru's neck who leans away after his neck was nipped. The blue brave rubs the ninja's wings as McCrane nips at his lover's mech holding his helm still. He gives a soft growl at McCrane for holding his helm still. Whings twitching at being touched by their leader. McCrane growls back nipping his neck again while Deckerd nips the other side of Shadwoamru's mech still rubbing his wing. Shadowmaru continued to growl as it started to get an aggressive sound to it, His wings one his back dropped a little, giving away that the was slowly backing down from the challenge that he and McCrane had going on.

Again McCrane hisses as the bites his neck. "No growling." Kisses the bite mark he made. Deckerd nips the wing the held when Drill Boy walks in. "Hey Shadowmaru...Your in love with two spikes now?" The younger brave said smirking at them.

McCrane holds Shadowmaru still so the doesn't go after his younger brother. "No, Shadowmaru." His lover gives a sharp thrust. Shadowmaru growls one last time before the showed his teeth at McCrane." Fine."

Drill Boy laughs. "Shadowmaru a doggy slut." The crawls one the berth.

"Stop. I'll hurt your myself Drill Boy." McCrae give a sharp thrust into Shadowmaru for a warning said mech give a yelp of surprise. The ninja snarls at the young brave than whines at the harsh trust from McCrane. Again McCrane's brother laughs while the lays o the berth watching.

Deckerd look at Drill Boy. "Drill Boy, he's already hurt Duke."

Said mech started his growling back up again and the was getting annoyed with McCrane's brother.

"I know, but if he hurts me McCrane will surely hurt him." The looks back at McCrane with cheerful optics. "Right big brother?"

"Yes, Drill Boy." McCrane grips onto Shadowmaru. "I said stop staring at Drill Boy.

"McCrane?" Deckered asked.

Drill Boy sees Shadowmaru's spike as the crawls to him opening his own valve. Growling started up again getting louder as Drill Boy started to come near him. The was deftly going to hurt Drill Boy. Much worse than the had with Duke. McCrane gives another sharp thrust growling himself as Drill Boy sucks Shaodwmaru's spike. 

"Drill Boy." Deckered sounded worried. Shadowmaru ignores the sharp thrust and growling that was coming from McCrane. The takes a swipe at Drill Boy's helm causing the younger brave to be shoves off his spike. McCrane grips onto his loves helm thrusting roughly into his valve, a yelp at the harsh treatment his helm got along with his vavle than he whimpers at McCrane. The younger brave of the build team nuzzles Deckerd. the ninja sees Drill Boy and gives the young mech snarl, teeth showing.

Drill Boy asked. "I thought you were loyal to McCrane?" His answer was another snarl before the stops making Drill Boy smirk. Shadowmaru hated it when the younger brave was right and that was right now and so the ninja gives another growl when Duke walks in the room, sneaking up behind Drill Boy.

"Duuuuke~" Purrs loudly as the Scotland brave kisses his smaller lover who purr turned into a moan. Shadowmaru growls started to be heard by them when Duke moves them away from him. The growling stopped when the give them approves huff. Drill Boy sit in Duke's lap kissing his neck, the white and red brave moans, but nods at Shadowmaru trying not to piss him off again as he strokes Drill Boy's wings. Shadowmaru rest his chin on McCrane's shoulder and sighs as the saw the young brave play wit Duke's armor.

McCrane starts to thrust at a softer pace."Good boy." Shadowmaru optics narrow at being told that he was a good boy when the blue and yellow mech strokes his wing.

In the other side of the room Duke fingers Drill Boy's valve. "So wet."

"D-Duke." His lover moans when the larger brave nuzzles him and then kisses his lover on the lips. The soccer lover brave kisses back while his hand strokes his spike plate. It was then that Shadowmaru sighs when McCrane nips his wings before asking the others. "If You knew about this."

"He's too young to understand this." Duke answer when Drill Boy whimpers. Shadowmaru graons at hearing the young boy's name when McCrane kisses him. The ninja whines at McCrane who nips his neck. The purple mech growls a little showing his teeth and stops realizing that he snarled at McCrane. The larger mech smirks before the heard a whine. "Sorry."

"It's okay." McCrane left Shadowmaru licking his cheek. "I didn't hurt anyone this time."

Duke opens his spike plate when Shadowmaru makes a " _Oh great they're going at it again"_ look at the english mech.

The other mech glares at him "Do you want Drill Boy to suck you spike, no? Than stop looking at me like that." Drill Boy kisses his neck.

Shadowmaru growls. "I rather not. I already had enough of you pet petering me."

Drill Boy grinds his hips on Duke's large spike that was meant for him to serve others.

"The could use some training. Duke replies.

Drill Boy shot them a heated answer. "I'm not a dog. Shadowmaru is the dog."

Shadowmaru snorts and portents not to hear that comment. "Training? More like he should be on a leash ans given a dog bone."

Drill Boy growls at the ninja's remark when Duke spoke with a smirk. "Sounds like a good idea."

The purple mech wished the could be i his wolf form right now and her so the could flatten his ears to show his anger better. Duke smirks at the display that Shadowmaru was giving them before the kisses the young brave member. Shadowmaru growls and whines at McCrane who smirks and nuzzles his wolf lover as the ninja licks his cheek making the build team leader purr. The whines and a soft growl of approval was given.

"I love you Shadowmaru."

Shadowmaru smiles. "I love you too McCrane." McCrane kisses and thrust faster into the mech look over his shoulder at Deckerd before the hisses back McCrane.

Drill Boy kisses Duke.


End file.
